Epidemiological data demonstrate increases in daily morbidity and mortality associated with short-term increases in levels of particles and associated pollutants. The primary causes of death appear to be respiratory and cardiovascular incidents in persons with compromised cardiopulmonary function, with asthmatics among the higher risk groups. The mechanisms whereby the inhaled pollutants lead to the observed responses are a matter considerable current scientific speculation and regulatory concern. This three-day workshop to be held March 30 - April 2, 2000, focuses on the acute pulmonary, cardiac, vascular and systemic responses to the inhalation of environmental and occupational and indoor airborne particles and co-pollutants that give rise to compromised physiologic function that may lead to the observed increases in morbidity and mortality. Because biological amplifiers evoked by allergens and irritants share some common pathways, the inter-comparison of the mechanisms activated or modified by these two groups of agents is intended to be emphasized in the conference. At this workshop, scientists with divergent interests related to the potential cardiopulmonary and systemic sequelae of inhaled agents will bring new insight into the potential mechanisms whereby inhaled irritants and allergens may elicit the observed responses. 1. A three-day workshop will be conducted to bring scientific experts from different disciplines together to share information on the acute mechanisms potentially involved in the debilitating and life-threatening sequelae of the inhalation of allergens, particles, and co-pollutants, to form hypotheses from the newly- shared diverse information, and to reach consensus on critical current research needs. 2. On the third day, the participants will formulate and consensus statements on current knowledge and prioritize new research needs and directions. This will be developed by the discussion group leaders into a written synthesis of current knowledge and recommendations. 3. The results of the workshop will be published in two formats. The proceedings in the form of papers resulting from presentations will be peer-reviewed and published in the journal Environmental Health Perspectives. The synthesis of current knowledge and research recommendations will be published in the American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine.